Let them be little
by xXbakurasangelXx
Summary: Although youth may sometimes be wasted on the young, you can't help but miss it when its gone. Harry soon realizes this once upon a snoop in the attic
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter sat in the attic, shifting through an old box full of past posessions. Now graduated from Hogwarts and going through Auror training, now after the defeat of Voldemort, he lived with Remus Lupin and his fiance, Padi. He was finally away from the Dursleys, whom he no longer had any contact with whatsoever. Upon his search through the numerous boxes, he came across Padi's old cd player, a cd still inside. Out of pure curiosity he turned it on and played the cd. For some reason as he heard the song he saw Sirius, his parents, Remus, and Padi smiling down at him. (He had found out that Padi was Remus's school sweetheart and was there at the time of Harry's birth. She had left shortly after to pursue another career, since Voldemort was after her and she wanted to keep Moony safe.)

_/I can remember when_

_you fit in the palm of my hand_

_you felt so good in it_

_no bigger than a minute_

_how it amazes me_

_you're changing with every blink_

_faster than a flower blooms_

_they grow up all too soon/_

He recognized the song, Padi was humming it the day of his graduation, but had never sang the song aloud. He became lost in the lyrics, realizing that he had never had or done any of the things in the song, he had never acted like the child he was supposed to be.

_/so let them be little_

_cuz they're only that way for a while_

_give them hope, give them praise_

_give them love everyday_

_let them cry_

_let them giggle_

_let them sleep in the middle_

_oh but let them be little/_

A tear began to slip down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away, he was no child, he would not cry over a stupid song. Yet as he continued to listen he could picture all of the people he considered family pressing close to him, convincing him that it was okay to cry. Another tear crept out of his eye, and this time he did nothing to stop it.

_/I never felt so much_

_at one little tender touch_

_i live for those kisses_

_your prayers and your wishes_

_and now you're teaching me_

_how only a child can see_

_tonight while we're on our knees_

_all i ask is please_

_let them be little/_

A small wash of guilt swept over him. Padi had tried to be motherly towards Harry, to the point of at least kissing his forehead when she thought he was asleep. All the time he had been with them she and Remus had tried to act like the parents he never had the chance to have without attempting to replace them, and he never showed any form of thanks for it. They were trying their hardest to make sure he felt loved and all he did was brush them off, thinking they were trying to baby him.

_/cuz they're only that way for a while_

_give them hope, give them praise_

_give them love everyday_

_let them cry_

_let them giggle_

_let them sleep in the middle_

_oh but let them be little_

_so innocent_

_precious soul_

_you turn around_

_and its time to let them go/_

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and got up. The end of the song played just as he exited the room. Waving his wand, the cd player shut off just as the last keys of the piano died. It was late, so he knew they would be asleep by now.

_/so_

_let them be little_

_cuz they're only that way for a while_

_give them hope, give them praise_

_give them love everyday_

_let them cry_

_let them giggle_

_let them sleep in the middle_

_oh but let them be little/_

"Padi? Remus?" Harry asked tenitavely, gently poking Padi in the side as they slept in their queen size bed, happily snuggled up together. She stirred and turned to look at him in confusion.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Remus now awoke, raising a sleepy eyebrow at his best friend's son, who was looking sheepishly at the floor. James's clone looked at the couple, a light blush coming to his cheeks at what he was about to ask.

"Can...Can I sleep with you tonight?" Padi looked at her future husband and they shared a smile. Getting up, she held the covers up for Harry to slip in before returning to bed. Harry comfortably snuggled in between his guardians and fell asleep, each of his parental figures had an arm draped across him lovingly and protectively, as if they were saying 'we'll always be here.'.

_/let them be..._

_...little/_


	2. disclaimer

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its contents or characters. Padi, however, is mine, so no touchy! Comments, questions, any form of feedback is greatly appreciated. thankies for reading! Oh and any and all flames can and will be used to toast marshmallows.


End file.
